1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to disc brake assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to disc brake assemblies for bicycles.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking systems of bicycles. In particular, the braking power of the braking systems is constantly being increased.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire better performance from disc braking systems, i.e., disc brake systems that have more braking power.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a disc brake assembly, which has increased braking power over prior art disc brakes without substantially increasing the weight of the disc brakes. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.